


Stake me out

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode references to Stakeout s5 ep12 and Dead Man Talking s1 ep19, Established Relationship, M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Every stakeout they have ever been on together Tim has wanted to kill Tony.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Stake me out

**Author's Note:**

> Set s7/8 probs  
> Alternative name for this fic: how many of my fave eps can I reference in one thing.  
> Don't own characters  
> Written for #18 on otp 30 day prompt thing - doing something together

  
This is the first stakeout that they've been on together in which Tim hasn't wanted to kill Tony. Progress: Who knew it would take 7 years working together to get? Or more accurately who knew it would take sleeping with Tony to be able to handle him on a stakeout? 

Tim is without a doubt in love with the guy and they do spend plenty time doing absolutely nothing together, just lazing about on one of their couches in comfortable silence but the one minute, the one second, Tony gets put on a stakeout he becomes this weird mix of hyperactive toddler and super serious detective and that mix usually sends Tim to the edge. The 'I might be a federal agent but I won't hesitate to murder you in cold blood' edge - the one he only seems to feel around Tony when stuck in a tense situations. 

Maybe sleeping with Tony has messed up his brain? That's has to be it, There's no way he should find Tony peering out the binoculars whilst tapping out The Flintstones theme song with his fingers attractive. But it is, the edge of his tongue peeks out from his mouth and every few minutes Tony will lean forward as if to get closer to whatever action he thinks he spotted. 

Tim picks at his salad that he got from the shop around the corner and wishes he had been the one to pick up breakfast, maybe fighting with Tony about eggs would've meant he wouldn't now be feeling this weirdness. 

It's a feeling he's became used to recently. Not a lot of things have changed since him and Tony have got together - as least Tim assumes they're together, neither of them have directly said anything that opposes it - but some things have. It's little things like   
them both driving to Tony's after work or getting a muffin from the coffee cart if the other is particularly affected by a case. 

When those little things happen, Tim's stomach flips and he has to stop himself from making his smile too fond. 

He loves those little things but he's doesn't know how to react to them. Tony argues a lot less with him now and the jokes have developed into thinly veiled compliments and Tim doesn't know what to do with that. He's used to the way they act together - especially at work - and now that's changed. 

Every stakeout they have ever been on together Tim has wanted to kill Tony. 

Even before Tim officially joined the MCRT and had just been a rookie from Norfolk. Why he still wanted to be on a team with such a crazy guy, he doesn't know. Maybe it was the slight admiration he had also felt, you know under the whole 'Fuck, he's breaking the rules we got and _I'm_ the one that going to get in trouble'. Tim had wanted to shake Tony and demand the reason why he had blatantly ignored Gibbs and talked to Amanda Reed. 

With that case where they had to guard a radar and they were stuck in that small room with only watching prostitutes and drug deals go down for days with each other, they had both reached _their_ limit. The scar on his leg from where he cut after Tony tackled him to the floor proved it. 

They don't along in stakeouts. Yet, right now it's peaceful. As peaceful as watching a potential serial killer can be. Every now and then Tony takes the binoculars away from his eyes to flash a quick at smile him or to mumble some observation (that more Tim related than case related) and Tim's brain starts to scramble itself up. 

Their relationship has changed and Tim's gals for that but some of changes he'll need time to get used too. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my og notes I was also apparently going to defence Guilty Pleasure but idk why so it's not included


End file.
